Delirios
by the last star
Summary: SebKlaine. Blaine cae enfermo y su novio irá a cuidar de él, lo que no espera es que Sebastian entre en la ecuación. Blaine esperaba que todo fuera un delirio de su enfermedad o tal vez no. one-shot.


**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de la serie Glee no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, sus creadores y la cadena fox.

**Pareja:**SeKlaine.

**Título:** Delirios.

**Autora:**LunaHummel

**Resumen:** Klaine+Sebastian. Blaine cae enfermo y su novio ira a cuidar de él, lo que no espera es que Sebastian entre en la ecuación. Una casa ocupada sólo por tres chicos con las hormonas a flor de piel. Blaine esperaba que todo fuera un delirio de su enfermedad, o tal vez no.

* * *

><p>La tarde era preciosa, la luz del sol iluminaba todo a su paso a pesar del frío de la época. Todos disfrutaban de aquella tarde fuera de sus casa, todos menos Blaine Anderson.<p>

Suspiró por quinta vez en aquella hora, Finn junto a Rachel sonreían, intentando animarlo y Blaine no podía estar más agradecido, pero molesto, molesto por no poder estar fuera disfrutando de aquella soleada tarde rara para esa época del año.

Kurt ingresó a la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro y una bandeja con la comida que había cocinado para su novio enfermo postrado en cama. Kurt se sentó a un costado de Blaine y sonrió.

-Aquí tienes- dijo Kurt y Blaine respondió con una sonrisa.

-Blaine, más vale te recuperes- habló Rachel.

-Si bro, tienes que mejorarte, Kurt te extrañó hoy en los ensayos- dijo Finn ganándose una fulminante mirada de Kurt quien luego miro a Blaine apenado.

-No solo por eso, Blaine, eres una de las mejores voces del club, después de mi obvio- Rachel sonrió para después decir -Y de Kurt claramente, tu voz y la de Kurt parecen haber nacido para cantar juntos y complementarse mutuamente.

-¿Gracias Rachel?- Blaine no sabía cómo tomar aquellas palabras.

-Cállate Berry- le dijo Kurt y Finn sonreía pues era mejor no entrar en pelea de divas y eso era algo que Finn Hudson había aprendido a la fuerza.

-Oh Hummel, ¿en serio? ¿Me dirás que no piensas igual?- Kurt quedó en silencio y negó con la cabeza, mejor no iniciar discusión en cuarto de su novio enfermo.

Kurt tomó el plato de sopa de la charola que había traído y con las mejillas sonrojadas empezó a dar de comer a Blaine quien sonreía satisfecho.

-Que ternura- Rachel había cortado el momento con su comentario -Pero tenemos que irnos Kurt, Santana nos está esperando a ambos y Finn tiene que ir con Puck a... -Rachel miró a su novio pidiendo que le ayudara a completar la oración.

-Escoger el regalo para la madre de Puck por su cumpleaños- completó Finn con una sonrisa.

-Eso mismo, y Kurt, sabes lo que es hacer esperar a Santana.

-No le tengo miedo a Satanás, digo, Santana- respondió Kurt mientras seguía dando de comer a Blaine.

-Kurt, no te preocupes por mí, mi madre ya llegará dentro de unas horas- Blaine tosió un poco mientras le quitaba el tazón a Kurt y lo ponía en la mesa.

-No Blaine, eres mi novio y mi deber es cuidarte y aunque no fuéramos novios también lo haría- Kurt sonrió mientras despedía al Finnchel.

-Vamos, duerme yo limpiaré tu habitación un poco- dijo Kurt mientras observaba todo a su alrededor.

Blaine asintió silenciosamente mientras cerraba sus ojos.

**.**

Abrió los ojos y pudo notar que era de noche y que Kurt ya no estaba en su habitación. Escuchó ruido fuera de su cuarto, seguramente su madre ya había llegado.

Salió de su cama poniéndose sus pantuflas y salió de su cuarto en busca de algo que tomar, tenía la garganta seca.

Al llegar al pasillo que da a la cocina, Blaine detiene sus pasos puesto que logra escuchar voces. Él se asoma por la puerta entreabierta y puede ver como Kurt, apoyado contra el mesón de la cocina conversa con Sebastian Smythe quien lo miraba fijamente a su lado.

-Kurt, Kurt, Kurt- repetía Sebastian -No eres lo suficientemente sexy para estar con Blaine.

-Pues fíjate que él es MI novio, para que te vayas enterando, yo lo amo y él a mí- Kurt sonrió arrogante y Sebastian le imitó.

-¿Seguro Kurt?- Sebastian se inclinó a un costado y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt - ¿Estás completamente seguro de que él te ama? ¿De que si yo voy y lo seduzco no caería ante mí?

Kurt volteó a verlo y observó como Sebastian mantenía su mirada sobre él. Invitándolo a contestar.

-Estoy seguro- contestó Kurt.

Sebastian se incorporó para quedar frente a Kurt, Smythe se inclinó sobre Hummel puesto que le ganaba por unos centímetros al chico, apoyando sus manos en el mesón a cada lado de la cadera de Kurt, atrapándolo entre su cuerpo y el mármol.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro como para decir que alguno de ustedes no caería ante la tentación, en especial tu noviecito- Sebastian sonrió y Kurt frunció el entrecejo.

-Realmente te estás portando como una zorra regalada Smythe.

-Zorra regalada o no, así soy yo- Sebastian se relamió los labios mientras observaba los del chico bajo él, se inclinó un poco más para llegar al oído de Kurt y susurrar palabras que hicieron al chico temblar y sonrojarse, palabras que Blaine no pudo escuchar desde donde estaba.

Kurt colocó sus manos en el pecho de Sebastian para alejarlo lo suficiente como para verlo a los ojos.

-Basta.

-¿Acaso no te gustaría que hiciera aquello?- preguntó socarronamente.

Kurt elevó su mano para golpear a Sebastian pero los reflejos de este fueron más rápidos, logrando agarrarlo por la muñeca deteniendo así el golpe.

-¿Pensabas golpear mi rostro?- Sebastian rió, jaló a Kurt de la muñeca y acercó su rostro al del contratenor del Glee Club -Ahora me dirás que estar así, aquí, con tu novio allá arriba durmiendo y sabiendo que en cualquier momento puede despertar no te pone.

Kurt intento soltarse del agarre de Sebastian, sin excito. Smythe se acercó más hacia Hummel, acortando ya la poca distancia que había entre ellos, besándolo de forma hambrienta y ya cuando Kurt había dejado de resistirse, Sebastian soltó su mano para ahora con ella recorrer la espalda de Kurt por debajo de la ropa, llegando a su espalda baja.

Y fue ese el momento en el que Blaine abrió la puerta de la cocina con un sólo golpe, haciendo que Sebastian se alejase tan sólo unos milímetros de los labios de Kurt. Smythe sonrió.

-¿Te unes?- preguntó descaradamente Sebastian para volver a besar los labios de un confundido Kurt.

-Suéltalo- susurró Blaine.

-Vamos, podemos compartir por esta noche, tú me compartes a tu novio, tu novio te comparte conmigo y yo me comparto con ambos, todos ganamos- Sebastian sonrió mientras Kurt se mantenía callado sin saber cómo ver a Blaine a los ojos.

Anderson estaba enojado, molesto porque se atrevieran a tocar a su novio pero a la vez excitado con la idea de estar con ambos hombres atractivos.

-¿Y qué dices Blaine?- preguntó Sebastian sobre los labios de Kurt.

Kurt había caído ante las palabras de Sebastian, la excitación por las acciones del rubio y ante el shock de haberse visto descubierto por su novio, sin mencionar la indecente propuesta del warbler. Kurt estaba inmóvil sobre la barra de mármol de aquella cocina y Sebastian no dudaba ni un momento en aprovechar aquello.

Sebastian volvió a besar los labios de un shockeado Kurt, aprovechando que este se encontraba perdido mirando a Blaine, Sebastian metió su mano en los pantalones de Kurt y aquello había sido la gota que derramo el vaso.

Blaine caminó hacia ellos y tomó a Kurt de la mano, obligándolo de un jalón a bajar de la barra. Sebastian guardó sus manos en los bolcillos de su pantalón y enarcó una ceja. Blaine besó a Kurt y este reaccionó, correspondiendo el beso volviéndose poco a poco en algo más apasionado, un beso que mostraba la necesidad del uno sobre el otro.

De un momento a otro Blaine sintió como alguien acariciaba su espalda y pudo también sentir a Kurt gemir en su boca. Abrió los ojos y vio como Sebastian se había unido y había apoyado su pecho en la espalda de Blaine, acariciando esta con una mano y con la otra dirigiéndola al frente para tocar a Kurt, tocaba su vientre y con sus dedos acariciaba la parte baja del vientre sin llegar por completo a la entrepierna.

Blaine sintió como Sebastian marcaba su cuello por detrás y Kurt al notar esto empezó a hacer lo mismo, podía sentir la entrepierna endurecida de ambos chicos chocar contra su cuerpo.

Blaine Anderson estaba en el cielo, tenía frente a la persona que amaba y por detrás al chico que lo deseaba, ambos hombres condenadamente sexys, ambos hombres brindándole placer a él y entre ellos.

**.**

Blaine despertó de golpe cuando escuchó como se rompía algún vidrio, era su madre que había dejado caer un vaso.

-Siento despertarte cariño, acabo de dejar a Kurt en su casa- respondió la pregunta silenciosa que la mirada de su hijo le dedicó.

-¿Hace cuánto?

-Hace unos minutos acabo de regresar de su casa- su madre abrió la puerta para salir cuando giro a ver a su hijo -Mira, no soy hombre ni mucho menos, pero te puedo asegurar que el trió que te montaste en sueños te ha dejado un problema.

Blaine se sonrojó furiosamente ante la sonrisa de su madre.

-Espero que se quede así, como un sueño porque dudo que Kurt acepte un trió con ese tal Sebastian, Kurt es muy inocente para eso y espero que no le estés engañando con nadie porque él se ha convertido en mi segundo hijo.

Su madre salió y Blaine no pudo hacer más que meterse a la regadera.

-Maldita fiebre, me haces imaginar cosas que no son, me gusta Kurt, amo a Kurt y punto. Él no accedería a Sebastian si él se le insinuara, ¿verdad?- hizo una pausa para pegar su cabeza a los azulejos del baño- ¿por qué me incluí a Sebastian es este sueño? Usualmente sólo está Kurt…

Hablaba consigo mismo y antes de volver a dormir se anotó mentalmente el no volver a enfermarse nunca más... O bueno, a menos de que quiera tener más pequeños-grandes problemas. No sólo problemas masculinos, sino también confusiones y enredaderas en su mente.

Suspiro cansado y se metió en su cama para volver a caer en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** wow que pervertida me puse o/o. ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, iba a escribir lemon pero no me atreví jejejeje, espero que les haya gustado mi momento de chica pervertida, jejejeje es lo que a mí me gustaría que fuera el sueño que tendría Blaine para cuando enferme.

* * *

><p><em>"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no le gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están desacuerdo con la historia, esperamos que tu seas de ese 13% que si comenta, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir" - Autor desconocido.<em>

_._


End file.
